


Mermaid Weekend Fun

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Slow Burn, Star-crossed, beach ball, fishbowl cocktail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Theodore Nott and friends spend a fun day at the beach.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Draco's Drabbles, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Mermaid Weekend Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Draco's Den Drabble in July. I received: Theodore:Beach Ball:Fishbowl cocktail and came up with this drabble. I used goggledocs for my beta. So any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> I'm also full filling the marvelously magical bingo square: star-crossed.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Theodore Knott managed to grab the beach ball heading straight towards him as he held onto his mermaid fishbowl cocktail. He thought he was in love seeing the redhead in a too-die for leather bikini wearing a hip holster. _Is this what it's like being a star crossed lover?_

He was mesmerized by the way her hair flowing in the air while she was running to him. He had a goofy expression on his face while holding the beach ball in his grasp.

“Oooh, I’m so sorry about that!” Natasha Romanov had run from the volleyball net all the way up to the bar. She saw the tall, dark haired guy staring at her. Something had pulled her towards him which got her thinking, _Are we destined to become star crossed lovers?_

“No worries! I’m Theo by the way. Having a little bit of fun with my mates before going back to work.” Theo flashed her a dashing smile and gestured towards Draco, Pansy, Hermione, Blaise building a miniature version of sandcastle Hogwarts.

“Wow! That is some amazing skills! How about your friends and my friends in a friendly competition. Winner buys fishbowl cocktails.”

“Any type of fishbowl cocktails? Because I am really into this mermaid one.” Theo laid his glass down as Natasha studied the color.

“I think I can manage that.” Tony Stark was wondering what the hell was taking Nat so long to retrieve a beach ball. “Tony Stark.”

“Theodore Knott. My friends are Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini.”

“Let’s see we’ve got Thor, Loki and Pepper. That should even things out, don’t you think Nat?”

“Yeah...hey are you guys wizards? I remember hearing about a war…” Natasha’s voice trailed off when she studied the sandcastle some more.

Hermione approached the group at the time on guard sensing trouble. “Everything ok here Theo?”

“Yea, Hermione. This is Natasha and Tony. Wondering if we’re up for a game of volleyball. Winner buys mermaid fishbowl cocktails.”

Hermione eyed the drink and back at the two newcomers, “All right. I’m game.” she signaled the others to come over.

“Friendly volleyball game. Winner gets to buy drinks!”

“Woohoo! Fantastic! I’m in!”


End file.
